


Olympic Distractions

by DreyDrey, OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha Hope, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Femslash, G!P, Girl Penis, Omega Kelley, Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreyDrey/pseuds/DreyDrey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope and Kelley had been dancing around their attraction for each other for a while. Now that they are roommates in the Olympic Village, the two are having trouble controlling their desires. Unfortunately, the defender has yet to find out that Solo is an alpha. Things get interesting when she finds out. (A/O/B fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title: Olympic Distractions**

**Authors:** [ **Aud-89**](http://aud-89.tumblr.com/) **and** [ **OSoloNewsDay**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/)

**Pairing: Alpha Hope/Omega Kelley (O’Solo), mentionings of Christie(A)/Carli(O) and Abby(A)/Alex(O)**

**Fic Summary: Hope is lusting and Kelley is flirting during the ‘12 Olympics. (A/O/B fic)**

**Chapter Summary: Abby talks to Hope about her crush, and Christie tries to get Kelley to admit that she has been flirting with Hope.**

* * *

 

Hope held her breath as she moved into another crunch. The climate and altitude change had really affected her fitness, but she was happy to be playing in her second Olympics. London was so much prettier than Beijing. The team had been having a blast exploring the country, well as much as Pia let them explore. Their head coach didn’t allow for too much partying even though Pinoe and Kelley were really good at sneaking out after curfew.

Kelley walked up to Hope, wearing a pair of spandex shorts that were a size too small and a tight Nike tank. She looked down at Hope who was doing some crunches, flashing a little grin at the older keeper. “Hey” Kelley paused looking around to make sure that no coaches were around, “So uh, thanks for covering for me last night, I owe you”. With that Kelley turned and walked away, swaying her ass with every step back over to start lifting.

Hope’s eyes were glued to the ass the whole way across the room until she felt a suddenly intense pain in her arm. She turned and glared at Carli. The midfielder had punched her in the arm. “What’s your problem?”

“I’m not the one who is drooling over my teammate.” The younger girl nodded her head in the direction of the now weightlifting defender.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Hope followed her line of sight. Kelley’s shirt rose just a little with every over the lift of the dumbbells. She felt her clit start to stir elongating a little and becoming rock hard. She cursed under her breath. Only a few members of the team knew about her alpha status. If she didn’t get her arousal under control soon the whole team would be seeing a bulge in her shorts. That was one thing she really didn’t want. The media speculated that she was an alpha, but she had make sure that they never got anything that would confirm it.

“That’s a lie if I ever heard one,” she said stopping her exercise as the scent of the alpha hit her nose. “Dude, go spray on some more axe. Your alpha is starting to show.”

Carli was an omega, and one of the few people Hope had told about her ‘condition’. She didn’t mind that her best friend was different but the scent really got to her. She got up from the ground and went to her bag retrieving the axe spray for the keeper. She threw the bottle at her, “I’m going to go work out with the Squirrel. Try to keep your staring to a minimum.”

Kelley looked behind her and smiled seeing Carli walk over. They started talking a bit before Kelley started to do squats, the fabric of her shorts looked like they were doing all they could to not break. “I can’t believe you got Hope to do you a favor,” Carli laughed switching places with Kelley.

“Yeah well, maybe she isn’t as scary as I thought.” They both laughed as Carli started doing her squats, Kelley turned back looking at Hope and giving her a smile. Kelley and Carli didn’t really hang out or talk much so it was nice; it slowly went from talking about the keeper to talking about each other. Carli couldn’t help but snicker at how much this must be driving Hope nuts.

As Kelley and Carli separated Abby walked up behind Hope, “I know who you are looking at and keep it in your pants. If I can hide my arousal around Baby Horse, then you should be able to do the same.”

This was the older alpha’s third Olympics, and as such she was kind of the boss when it came to keeping the team in line. She had been watching the, as some of the team called them, O’Solo interactions. It wasn’t the first time someone on the team had tried to flirt with the keeper. Normally, Hope would shut it down. She was super serious about soccer, and as such, didn’t dip her wick where she worked. Abby was concerned this time. Kelley seemed to be holding more and more of the alpha’s attention, and if it continued the veterans were going to have to step in. Distractions during the Olympics were the last thing they needed. Pia would have a cow if she figured out what was going on. The head coach had caught the forward staring at Alex’s ass once and had forced her to run laps for the rest of the day. Their coach had an unspoken “no lusting” policy.

“Nothing is going on,” Hope hissed looking around to see if anyone had heard Abby’s words. The last thing she needed was for that rumor to start. The team was merciless in their teasing when the keeper went after someone off the team. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like if they found out she liked someone on the team. Pinoe would probably never let her live it down. The blonde omega had slept with half the team, and Hope was always making some sort of comment about her slutty behavior. At least Megan hadn’t gone after Kelley, the alpha would not have been happy about that.

“I’m going to level with you, Hope. Pretty much all the veterans know about your little crush, and it's fine as long as that is all it's going to be.” Abby caught their captain’s eye. Rampone had sent her over to have ‘the talk’ with the keeper. Her job wasn’t only to lay down the law, but to get Hope out of the room so Christie could go have her own talk with Kelley. “You don’t see me going after Alex.”

Hope used the one card she had been holding back for this very moment. “Tell that to the erection I saw you with in the locker room.”

“You saw that?” Abby asked looking shocked. It was the one time she had skipped showers. She thought no one had noticed her slipping out, but it seemed Hope had eyes everywhere.  The keeper shook her head in the affirmative, and Abby decided to change tactics. She knew her teammate was trying to get her off topic. “I mean I get it. Who wouldn’t want O’Hara. She is an amazing player and damn if she doesn’t have a hot body, but you haven’t really been subtle you know?”

Hope let out a low growl. “You better not go after her.”

The older woman held up her hands showing that she wasn’t in the least bit challenging Hope for the girl. “My sights are set on someone else, and you know it. So don’t be that way.” When the keeper no longer looked like she was going to fight her, Abby continued. “Just don’t do anything right now. No one needs the distraction.”

“I know,” Hope said. She really did know. This wasn’t her first rodeo, and she was a little offended that her teammate even felt the need to remind her.

“Good, now what do you say to some practice in the net?”

“Sure.” The keeper and forward left the weight room heading out to the field. Hope had no idea this had all been part of the other veterans’ plan to get her out of the room. The team captain felt as though talking to just Hope would be fruitless when the omega was flirting just as much. Making sure both women were out of the room, Christie approached Kelley.

“Hey Cap” Kelley smirked looking up from the ground as she did her sit-ups.

“We need to talk,” Christie said getting on the ground next to Kelley, doing sit-ups with her.

The younger girl looked over and nearly passed out, she was sure someone had found out she went to that party last night with Rapinoe even though the blonde had assured her otherwise. “Ok? What’s up?” She nervously asked.

“We need to talk about your flirting”

“My flirting? I am not flirting with anyone.”

Christie rolled her eyes, and gave her head a little shake. The captain glared over at Kelley. “Not even with Hope?”

“No I am not flirting with her; it’s just how I act. It’s just how I am with everyone.” Kelley was sort of stumbling over her words a bit. She was relieved that it wasn’t about her sneaking out, but she was still a bit nervous having this conversation with Christie.

“Cause you are going to be playing a big role for us, and well, Hope is Hope. So we need to limit your distractions.”

Kelley just nodded; she had lost track of Hope in the weight room and now couldn’t find her. She looked over at Christie and smiled at her. “Got it, no distractions,” Kelley smirked, putting her arm on the captain’s shoulder before standing up and walking away, effectively ending the conversation.

The older woman watched her walk away. It was obvious that the defender had been lying. She had witnessed the flirting herself, and to her it did not seem like the normal O’Hara charm. She understood the lust of a new player. She could only hope they didn’t make the same mistake she had in Beijing. Things between her and Carli had never been the same. She hoped Hope and Kelley could hold back. Cap had too much on her plate trying to keep Abby and Baby Horse apart to monitor them as well.

* * *

 

**Notes:**

**Osolonewsday** **: Hey everyone. This is my first time working with Aud-89 and I think she is really great so leave her mad props. Also don’t forget I take anon prompts on my** [ **tumblr**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **.**

**Aud-89** **: Thanks for reading :)**

 


	2. Bedroom Oral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley had no idea that the keeper was an alpha. She was shocked when she learned the truth, but even more intrigued. It doesn’t take much convincing for Hope to show off her monster cock. In return for information, the defender is all too happy to reward her friend with a little oral.

**Title: Olympic Distractions**

**Authors:** [ **Aud-89**](http://aud-89.tumblr.com/) **and** [ **OSoloNewsDay**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/)

**Pairing: Alpha Hope/Omega Kelley (O’Solo), mentionings of Christie(A)/Carli(O) and Abby(A)/Alex(O)**

**Fic Summary:** **Hope and Kelley had been dancing around their attraction for each other for a while. Now that they are roommates in the Olympic Village, the two are having trouble controlling their desires. Unfortunately, the defender has yet to find out that Solo is an alpha. Things get interesting when she finds out. (A/O/B fic)**

**Chapter Summary: Kelley had no idea that the keeper was an alpha. She was shocked when she learned the truth, but even more intrigued. It doesn’t take much convincing for Hope to show off her monster cock. In return for information, the defender is all too happy to reward her friend with a little oral.**

* * *

 

Hope didn’t know how she was going to make it. Kelley was only five feet away in the bathroom. The keeper had to keep a blanket over her lap. The arousal was just too much to control and the bulge was evident under her clothes. Any minute the wet omega would walk through the door into their shared suite. She had watched the defender going into the bathroom and had been very aroused and a little worried when she noticed that the girl had not taken a change of clothes with her. 

Kelley walked out back into their room. She had a towel wrapped around her as she walked over to her bed where she had her suitcases laid out. Digging through them she pulled out a couple pairs of panties, small thongs. Slowly turning to Hope she held one in each hand. “Which one do you think? Red or blue? I am feeling patriotic for our team dinner.”

Heat crept up her face making the great Hope Solo blush. It was quite an accomplishment. The keeper was almost always stony faced, but right then, she was blushing with her mouth wide open like a fish gulping air. She stared at the flimsy material that was no more than a wisp of fabric. No other time had she wanted to trade places with an inanimate object. Her cock strained painfully against her own pair of David Beckham Bodywear. Her hand moved subconsciously closer but not yet close enough to be touching her aching member. 

Suddenly Kelley was giggling, making Hope realize that she had been staring at the thongs for an embarrassing amount of time. When the keeper spoke her voice came out low, “The...ahhhh...red. It’s always been your color.”

“Thanks, Hope.” Kelley grinned as she dropped her towel, standing naked in front of the keeper. Kelley tossed the blue thong on her bed and stepped into the red one, slowly sliding it up her strong legs till her toned ass cheeks ate up the thin fabric. She bent over slightly digging through her clothes to find a white bra, putting that on after. “What do you think of London so far?” Kelley asked as she continued to dig through her wardrobe, unsure of what to wear. She stood straight up, holding one of her shirts up, as she stood up her ass gave a little jiggle. “I never know what to wear to this kinda stuff. I always feel like I’ll be the person that’s either way overdressed or way underdressed”. 

Hope couldn’t speak. All of the blood in her brain had been redirected to her throbbing penis. Her hand had moved of its own violation until it was resting on the hard member over the covers. She could feel it give a slight twitch as her hand moved over it. Even through the thick blanket her sensitive cock could feel her palm pressing down trying to give it relief. 

She had watched the girl getting dressed. That one brief moment, which seemed like a lifetime ago, when Kelley had stood before her completely naked would be burned in her brain forever. Abby had been wrong. The defender was not just hot; she was a goddess. She was heaven incarnated, and Hope wanted a piece. When she tried to form words they came out as incomprehensible gibberish. 

Kelley laughed as Hope said something. She turned back and gave the keeper a grin. “What were you trying to say?” She walked back to the bathroom, swaying her ass with each step before returning for a different shirt. She kept digging through her clothes, bending over slightly as she did.

Hope couldn’t take it. She knew she was not acting with her rational brain anymore. She needed this beautiful girl. Her body burned for her. Kicking the covers from her body, she stood stalking over to the unsuspecting omega in only a tank top and briefs. The defender had been too distracted in trying to pick out her outfit to notice her movement. Hope was behind her in seconds, pressing into the shorter girl’s back.

Kelley's eyes popped open. She looked back at Hope, swallowing heavy. “Hope,” she paused, almost frozen in place. The defender just leaned forward looking through her clothes again. She didn't really need to; she was just trying to keep busy now. Kelley felt something pressing against her ass but didn't know what it was, and she was too scared to ask.

Hope breathed in deeply through her nose savoring the feel of the other girl’s barely covered ass pressing into her hard penis. She could feel the heat radiating between them through the thin fabric of her briefs. She’d make a mental memo later to write David Beckham and let him know his underwear wasn’t great for hard-ons, but it was certainly great when leaning up against an omega. She thought he’d appreciate that.

Her hands found their way to the hips of the other woman. This close she could actually smell the scent of her friend’s pussy, and it was delicious. She wanted it all that much more. Her hips canted forward throwing the defender, who up until that point had been pretending that nothing was happening, off balance. “I want you so bad, Kel. Please say you feel it too.”

“I do Hope,” Kelley moaned grinding against Hope slightly, “but this doesn't seem like the best idea”. Kelley turned to face the keeper looking down between them. “Oh my god Hope,” Kelley shrieked. “What is that?” She was frozen staring at the bulge. “Is it a strapon?” Kelley asked confused. 

Kelley didn't want to admit it, but the touch of the keeper was making her wet. She looked at the keeper, unsure of what to say or how to act. Hope was looking at the bulge her friend had pointed to slightly amused. “I’m an alpha, didn’t you know?”

The defender’s eyes were wide. She had been with guys and girls before, but none of them had been alphas. She knew some of her teammates were alphas. Abby was obviously an alpha. She had even admitted to the media. Solo, on the other hand, had not responded to a single rumor. The omega had just assumed she was too embarrassed to admit she wasn’t an alpha. 

Kelley looked down at the bulge then back up at Hope “Can...can I see it?” She asked with a hint of innocence and a lot of intrigue. She walked over to the door, giving Hope another show as she swayed her ass provocatively. She clicked the lock and walked back over to sit down on the bed so she was eye level with Hope’s crotch. “Please Hope, I really wanna see. I won't tell anyone.”

The keeper didn’t have any qualms with showing the omega. In fact, she wanted to do a lot more than show Kelley her package. One step at a time though. With confidence she hooked her thumbs into the elastic band. Her eyes were locked on the defender’s face, who only had eyes for what was about to be revealed to her. Slowly she slid down her underwear taking it all the way down to her ankles before stepping back out of the white cotton briefs. Just for the hell of it she took off her tank top. In for a penny, in for a pound. 

There she stood in all her nakedness; dick standing out proudly. Hope was standing close enough to the other woman to feel her panting breathes hit against the tip. The feeling was marvelous. She let the woman stare at it for a bit and take in the sight. She knew she was impressive. All the ladies she had been with were always shocked by how big she was. Finally not being able to take the silence any longer she spoke, “You can touch it if you want.”

Kelley sat there taking in Hope’s cock in all its glory. She had seen her fair share of cocks before, but seeing it attached to a sexy woman such as Hope was something else entirely. The defender slowly took her hand up and began rubbing Hope’s cock. A confident smile came out as Hope let out a small moan.

There wasn't much movement in Kelley's strokes; they were small and slow. She was taking her time. Breaking the silence she looked up at Hope, “So how does this work? Like can you get girls pregnant with it?” The question sounded dumb when it left her lips, but she was so intrigued. 

Hope shook her head trying to get it to work again. All she had been able to focus on was the pleasure every small tug of Kelley’s small hand was giving her. Waves of electricity shot up her body focusing in her core. Her pussy was slick with witnesses. Every time her penis felt pleasure so did her cunny. Not many people were aware that alpha women had pussies as well as penises. 

“Uhhhhh...yah, but don’t you take the pill?” Hope had seen her roommate taking a handful of pills every night. Most of them were vitamins, but she was sure one of them was birth control. 

“Yeah I am,” Kelley shrugged, still slowly stroking Hope’s cock. Kelley was still confused and intrigued. “Who was the last person you were with?” She picked up the pace a little, trying to not move too quickly. She wasn't sure if Hope wanted that, or if she did to be honest. 

Hope’s mind swirled. Who was the last person she slept with? It had been some slut in Seattle. She had been horny, and the girl had been some random fan in the stadium that had waited for her after practice. But she really didn’t want to admit that to Kelley. “I ummmm...don’t remember her name, but it was at least two months ago” 

Kelley did not seem impressed. How could the keeper not remember the name of the last person she had slept with? The defender could name and count all the people who had shared her bed on two hands. “You don’t...like have any STDs do you?”

The alpha just wanted these questions to stop so she could focus on the pleasure coming from Kelley’s hand on her dick. “No, I don’t. Listen, I only slept with...whoever she was because she looked like you.”

It was true the woman had bared a remarkable resemblance to her teammate. It was one of the reasons she had been ok taking a total stranger home, but she still used a condom. Even if she knew the person, Hope tended to like to lean on the side of caution. With Kelley, however, the alpha was hoping to get a chance to ride bareback.

Kelley sort of scoffed at the answers she was getting. She wanted a little more detail. “Why are you being so secretive?” Kelley asked, after the words escaped her mouth a shit eating grin formed on her face as a brilliant idea took shape. “I’ll tell you what,” there was a long pause as Kelley took the piece of gum that she had been chewing out of her mouth. She had honestly forgotten that she popped it in after her shower. “You give me more detail about your last fuck, and I return the favor and tell you about my last fuck.” The defender added confidently, “And I’ll sweeten the deal and even suck you off. Deal?”

There was no way she was not going with that deal. Hope had often wondered what it would be like to have Kelley’s mouth around her cock. She had imagined many scenarios somewhere the defender was a complete novice and had no idea what she was doing, and others where she deep throated her massive dick better than a porn star. The alpha couldn’t believe she was about to find out which type the omega was. 

She began the story barely able to get the words out of her mouth fast enough. The thought of Kelley sucking her penis was just too delicious. “I met her after practice a couple months ago. She had been waiting. Something about wanting her shirt signed.” Hope rolled her eyes at that. She knew the woman had been waiting for more than just her signature.

“I swear the woman could have been your twin except she was a little shorter, had more freckles, and her voice was way too high pitched. I invited her back to my place. You know how our fans are; they would love the chance to fuck us. She had obviously been reading the tabloids because she already guessed I’d be packing. It wasn’t that great. She was on her stomach the whole time so I didn’t have to see her.” Hope was a little ashamed of how she treated the woman, but the fan had been all too willing to comply with anything the keeper wanted. The alpha wouldn’t have been surprised if the woman hadn’t have minded anything so long as she got to fuck a star. She probably would have loved to have the keeper piss on her during sex. She was just that type of freaky.

“I made her be quiet for most of it, and when she couldn’t I covered her mouth for her. It just reminded me how it wasn’t you, which was such a turnoff. We used a condom so don’t worry. I really don’t need a bunch of little Solos running around in the world. Now, I believe there was a mention of a blowjob?” She grinned salaciously at the defender. Had there not been a promise of oral, she never would have admitted as much. Hope really wasn’t one for sharing personal information. 

Kelley scooted forward on the bed and grabbed Hope’s ass cheeks with both her hands bringing the older woman stumbling closer. She licked the tip of the older woman’s cock, looking up at her grinning. “Which end of the deal do you want first? The blowjob or my last fuck?” She was eager to suck the keeper’s cock, but at the same time was kind of nervous, so delaying wouldn’t have been the worst thing.

As Kelley was sitting there a knock came from their door. Kelley’s head shot over, thinking to herself how glad she was that she locked it. “Are you guys coming?” The raspy voice was easily recognizable as Alex Morgan’s. 

“Give us a few,” the freckled girl shouted, “we are playing a game”.

“What game?” Alex asked thinking that maybe she could join. Abby had been weirding her out in their room. Any excuse to escape the awkwardness was a welcome one

Kelley let out a sigh and threw her head back, unsure of what she could come up with. “Uhhh, some game that Hope is teaching me, some card game.” Kelley looked up at Hope and mouthed, “I don’t fuckin’ know.”

“Ok, well you’re gonna be late.” Kelley looked at the wall clock and saw they still had a half hour till they had to be to dinner. “Bullshit, we got plenty of time, worry about yourself”. 

“Whatever losers,” Alex scoffed, and Kelley could hear her walking away from the door.

Hope had looked at the clock as well. If Alex was already asking about dinner soon so would other people if they were late. She needed to get off. There was no way she could hide her bulge now. Sex would have to wait. She knew she’d tie the defender with her knot, which could take hours to go down. “How about you save the story for later? We don’t have much time, and I really need to get this erection down before then.”

Kelley nodded and took Hope’s cock in her mouth. She decided to just go for it and began slowly bobbing up and down on it looking up into the keeper’s eyes as she did. Holding the older woman’s ass more firmly, Kelley began going a little faster taking her a little deeper each time. 

Solo watched her penis slide in and out of the wet cavern. She was glad Kelley had been like she had hoped; the girl was a pro at oral. Whoever taught her the skill deserved a damn fruit basket because the keeper was in heaven. The younger woman turned in her mouth into a vacuum when she reached the base of Hope’s cock.

It took twenty minutes of slurping and sucking for the taller woman to reach her peak. The knot had formed at the base of her cock. Kelley had let it slip from her mouth instead poking out her tongue and letting it caress the bulge. Hope gave no warning as thick bursts of sperm shot from the tip of her cock. The pleasure was more intense than she had ever felt. Both her pussy and cock was experiencing the orgasm. As her penis emptied into the defender’s mouth, her wet cunny juice leaked down her thigh making a mess on carpet. 

Kelley eagerly swallowed up Hope’s warm jizz. She kept bobbing up and down making sure to milk every last drop of cum from Hope’s dick. Finally taking the cock from her mouth Kelley looked up at Hope with a little grin. “Do how did I do?” She asked, hoping she did well.

Hope had the biggest grin of her life on her face. Bringing her hand up to Kelley’s face she ran her thumb just under the girl’s lip where a string of her cum had someone fallen. She lifted the white liquid up with her thumb, but before she could bring it to her own mouth, the defender swooped in taking the digit into her mouth and sucking eagerly. Hope moaned both at the pleasure her thumb was receiving at the visual. “You were a good damn pro, Kel.”

* * *

 

**Notes:**

**Osolonewsday: Hi, everyone. When I started writing this, I honestly did not expect to be working with someone so amazing. If you are a fanfiction writer and never tried co-writer, then you must try it sometime. Every time I think I am bring the story in one direction, she goes and does a 180 leaving going wow! It would be half the length without her because of all the curveballs we throw at each other. Really, it is a pleasure working with Aud-89. Again leave your uswnt prompts for me (us)** [ **here** ](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **.**

**Aud-89: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy chapter 2 and this fic as much as I have writing it. I am hoping this is one of many I get to write with Osolonewsday. And like she said, don’t be afraid to send prompts.**


	3. Alpha and Omega Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley and Hope can no longer contain themselves. They need each other too bad to let common sense stop them now.

 

Hope’s eyes followed the laughing defender who, along with Pinoe, was trying to get past Dawn for a second dessert. As her eyes traced the lines of the girl’s beautiful ass, she felt someone slide into Kelley’s now unoccupied seat beside her. She turned already knowing who it was. Abby had been glaring at her through the whole meal. There was no doubt in her mind that her older teammate knew that something was going on between her and the omega. 

“What is happening with you guys?” Abby hissed, keeping her voice low so no one would overhear them. Pia was only two tables away. If she caught wind of their conversation, they were going to know the real meaning of cruel and unusual punishment. Hope had been lucky that no one other than the older forward had noticed her hand resting subtle on Kelley’s thigh. The keeper had worn baggy pants to dinner afraid that even being near the omega would give her a hard-on. At least with the loose pants, no one would really notice her erection. 

“Calm down, Abs,” Hope said popping a grape into her mouth. She had chosen fruit as her dessert unlike Kelley who wanted as many calories as she could get. The Squirrel lived for sugary treats. The alpha would have gladly bought her all the candy in London just to have another blowjob by that glorious mouth. “Live a little. It might not be as bad as everyone thinks.”

“What did-” Abby was interrupted as the perky defender came up behind them. She held out her hand triumphantly showing off her iced cranberry scone. After a brief showing of her prize, the Squirrel snatched her treat out of their sight so she could stuff the tiny treat into her mouth in one go. 

Hope laughed at the keeper’s disgusted face. She had the blinders of love now making everything Kelley did seem cute. “Ready to go back to the room?”

“Ready Freddie,” Kelley said gleefully; it took all the power in her body to not lay a finger on Hope at dinner. The defender practically skipped out of the dining hall. 

Abby couldn’t help but stare at the defender’s ass a little; swallowing hard as she noticed how good it looked in the tight dress pants that Kelley decided to wear. Abby sat there quietly with Hope for a second when she noticed Alex Morgan walking up to get her helping of dessert. The forward couldn’t help but stare at Alex’s ass in the tight fitting skirt, as well as her muscular thighs. “Hey Hope,” Abby said with a crack in her voice. She paused watching Alex go back to her seat before speaking again. “You say I need to live a little, huh?”

A wicked grin made its way across the younger alpha’s face. “Have fun,” she whispered in the forward’s ear as she stood. She thought cap’s rule was stupid anyway. They could still be professional during the day even if they got their freak on with each other at night. Neither Abby nor Hope knew about Rampone’s little tryst with Carli. 

The midfielder was only 26 at the time of the 2008 Olympics. The defender was 33 with a lot more experience than the first time Olympian. Christie hadn’t meant to seduce her teammate. Everything happened so fast, and then there had been that moment three weeks later when Carli had her pregnancy scare. Rampone stayed away from her teammate like she had the plague ever since that awkward moment while she waited in the drug store bathroom for the omega to finish peeing on the pregnancy test. Normal birth control was only half as effective against an alpha female’s sperm. It was something that wasn’t really known. Schools didn’t teach it in their sex ed and the birth control companies didn’t want people to know. If everyone knew they’d buy the product meant specifically to stop alpha/omega pregnancies instead of buying their products, then they’d go out of business. It was the major reason she discouraged team relations. If they didn’t use condoms, there was a good chance of a baby being made. 

Christie could still remember the fearful look on Carli’s face as they waited for the results of the test. It turned out just to be a scare. Her period must have been late for an entirely different reason, but that happened sometimes with omega athletes.  Hope, without her senior teammate’s information, bounded to her shared suite. She practically ran down the hall. The alpha couldn’t wait to see Kelley. 

As she opened the door to their room, her heart thudded loudly in her chest and her mouth dropped at the vision before her. Kelley was lying on the bed naked. She quickly got off the bed when Hope walked in slowly making over to the keeper. “Well that didn’t take long or anything,” she laughed closing space between her and the alpha. “What did Abby want to talk to you about?” Kelley was trying to sound as seductive as possible, but it wasn’t really working in her mind at least. She looked down and let out a giggle before pointing to Hope’s crotch. “You excited already?”

Kelley reached forward and started rubbing the bulge. Hope groaned at the pleasure that coursed through her body. The bulge had grown when she was in the elevator anticipating what was going to happen when she got back to the room. She was in full form. Her erection strained against her briefs. She looked into Kelley’s mischievous eyes and realized that two could play at that game. Her thumbs hooked in the band of her pants and underwear. She pulled them down until they were low on her thighs. Her penis stood erect in front of Kelley as it had been before dinner. 

The omega’s hand hovered in the air. She was kind of shocked; she had expected Hope to be flummoxed with her action. Instead, the alpha was playing back and doing quite well at it. The older girl smirked. “What’s the matter? You act like you’ve never seen my alpha cock before.”

Kelley giggled and reached down, rubbing Hope’s cock. She wanted to take things slow and tease Hope, but she was so excited as well. Kelley wasn’t confident she could hold out. Kelley smirked slightly running her finger on the head. “I have, but I just thought you’d be more surprised.” With that Kelley knelt down in front of the alpha, licking the tip of Hope’s cock slowly. Finally stopping, she looked up with a huge grin, “You like that? You want me to suck your cock?”

“I want a lot more than you sucking my cock,” Hope said. She meant it. She wanted to experience everything about the omega. Kelley had sucked her off and was offering to again, but yet the keeper hadn’t even gotten to see what the younger woman’s pussy really looked like. The naked vision in front of Hope hadn’t really given her a good view of the girl’s cave of wonders yet. “How about I return the favor?”

“I’ll never turn down somebody offering to eat me out,” She said grinning before rising and kissing Hope. After she slipped the older woman a bit of tongue, she got on the bed. Giving Hope a little look as she wiggled into position. Finally laying her head on the pillows she motioned Hope with her index finger. “Show me something, stud.”

Hope scrambled taking off her shirt and completely removing her shorts and underwear from her body. She didn’t need to be asked twice. She had eaten out so many women that she could say with the utmost certainty that her skills were unmatched in the muff-eating department. Hope dove in putting her arms underneath her friend’s thighs so she could ensure the best angle. Her mouth met slick wetness. The girl tasted heavenly. It was tangy, sweet, and a little bitter all at once. If the keeper could eat only one thing for the rest of her life, this would be it. 

Her mouth moved over the slippery slit sucking the wet folds into her mouth before letting them pop out again. Her tongue flicked the hardened nub gently. She knew not to be too hard on the sensitive clit. She had learned this on her first trial and error time eating out her best friend in high school. She was gentle and rough making Kelley moan and wrap her hands into her hair tugging on the strands.

It took no time at all for the omega to scream her release. It would have been embarrassing if Hope had not been as good as she was at eating pussy. A flood of wetness landed on the alpha’s tongue. Her mind was no longer on the area in front of her. The meaty organ between her legs was throbbing. Now that the omega was good and wet, it would be easy for her to slid in her monstrously large cock in.

She let the girl calm before she asked the one question her mind was screaming. Hope needed the omega’s permission before she even attempted to further things. “Can we...can I...have you?”

Kelley rubbed her throbbing clit lightly, looking at Hope. “Yeah,” she panted, trying to catch her breath. “I want you to fuck me, Hope,” Kelley said practically growling. This had been on her mind all through dinner. She was actually quite uncomfortable at during the meal; the heat in her pants was too much. “Just, just...” Kelley murmured a bit, “take it easy on me, ok?”

“I’ll be gentle. I promise.” Hope got up onto her knees. Her penis stood straight out like a flagpole looking for something to hang on it. She closed her eyes just breathing in the moment and reminding herself that she had to do things right by Kelley. She couldn’t just lose control like she had with her last fuck. The omega deserved to be treated like a queen. 

The keeper gripped under the defender’s thighs lifting her body up so their parts met. She lifted her hips to run her penis along the wet slit causing Kelley to moan out. “I’m going to enter you, ok?”

Kelley looked Hope in the eyes, giving her a little nod. “Ok, I am ready,” she said as her eyes went from Hope’s to her cock.

The omega was wet enough; Hope had made sure of that. Her penis dipped forward sinking into the woman in front of her. They both moaned feeling each other for the first time in the place where they were meant to connect at. The keeper jumped her hips jerking in shaky repetitiveness. She couldn’t get enough of the silken cave that was Kelley’s pussy. 

Kelley moaned wrapping her legs around Hope’s waist. “Oh fuck, Hope.” She kissed the alpha, loving the feeling of the older woman in her. “You feel so fuckin’ good in me.”

The keeper’s penis pistoned in and out of her roommate. Her whole body shook. She needed this more than she could have ever thought. Kelley’s own body rattled with her approaching orgasm. After her first release in Hope’s mouth, she hadn’t be far from the second. Hope had never cum without a good twenty minutes of pumping into and out of a woman, but she was going to blow her load within five. 

The defender felt the base of her woman’s cock expanding. Her eyes grew wide in alarm. She had never been knotted before. She knew the basics, but it was an entirely different thing to feel it herself. “Is that…”

Hope moaned; she couldn’t speak. She couldn’t answer the girl. Her hips hit harder into the omega. Her body could no longer pull out completely. They were tied. The entire room smelt heavily of sex. The alpha’s right hand moved to her friend’s clit rubbing it furiously. If the older woman was going to tumble of the peak, then Kelley was coming with her.

As Hope started rubbing her clit, Kelley's body started to shake. She started pushing her hips up trying to release the energy building in her body. “Fuck Hope,” she whined. She had been fucked quite a bit, but nothing quite like this. Reaching down Kelley pinched her nipples, adding to her pleasure. 

The alpha moaned seeing the younger girl pinching her nipples. She used the hand not massaging her woman’s clit to mimic Kelley’s pattern on her own breast. It was enough to send her over the edge. Her member bared down pushing deep as far as she could letting her seed enter the omega’s eager pussy. 

Kelley felt Hope’s cock expand in her. This was enough to push her over the edge. She started cumming on the alpha’s cock, not saying anything except moaning in pleasure. She barely registered the older woman collapsing on top her; her cock still twitching with each new spurt of cum. 

Hope’s arms held onto the body beneath hers allowing both women to ride out the last of their orgasms together. They would not be able to separate for at least an hour. Neither woman seemed as if they could move at that point anyway. The alpha’s body fell into sleep too physically exhausted to move another muscle. 

Kelley came down from her orgasm, breathing heavy. She ran her hands through the sleeping girl’s hair. “Fuck that was amazing,” she said before closing her eyes allowing herself to succumb to the dream world as well.  

* * *

 

**Notes:**

**Osolonewsday: We are planning some other stories. Now we just have a fluffy ending left. This girl is seriously the best I have ever worked with in the world of co-writing. Again leave your uswnt prompts for me (us)** [ **here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **.**

**Aud-89:Thanks for reading everyone. I love writing with her. Hopefully we can deliver some more good stuff in the future. ;)**


	4. Abby and Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Abby and Alex grow closer only to find themselves interrupted.

Abby opened the door to her shared suite with Alex feeling her heart thudding into her ribs like a soccer ball against a goal post. Her mind had swirled with images of the younger forward in the elevator. Hope’s words still rang clearly in her ears. The keeper and defender had obviously moved beyond flirting, maybe she could as well.

The door swung open to reveal the younger woman getting changed into her PJs. The only thing she had on was her underwear and bra. Abby felt herself becoming hard almost instantly. Alex’s turned to see who was at the door.

“Oh sorr-” she stopped looking noticing for the first time the bulge in her friend’s pants. She knew that Abby was an alpha. The whole world knew, but it was the first time she had seen her hard. Alex was adventurous when it came to sex. She had been with men, women, omega, betas, and most certainly alphas. “I...uh...didn’t mean to get you,” Alex gestured to the tent in her teammate’s pants.

Abby felt her cheeks fumed red. She felt like a teenage boy who was seeing a girl in their bra and panties for the first time. “No, it’s me. I’m such a perv. I’m so sorry, Lex.”

Alex put her hands up in disbelief. “You see me change all the time in the locker room, what’s the big deal?” There was no embarrassment for Alex; quite frankly she knew she was attractive and wasn’t afraid to show it. The reaction she had gotten from Abby had made Alex decide to play a little game. She sat down on the edge of her bed flipping through the TV channels completely forgetting about putting on clothes. “There is hardly anything on,” Alex said looking over at Abby, standing there uncomfortably. There was a double entendre to the statement. Not only was there nothing on the television, but also there was practically nothing covering her body except for the thin cotton of her thong and bra.

After a few minutes of watching TV, Alex was cold and got up to slip on a tight, little pair of shorts. They left little to the imagination, as her butt cheeks were clearly visible. She snapped off her bra letting her breasts hang in the open air briefly for Abby’s viewing pleasure before she pulled a white tank over her head grinning at the older forward the second her face reappeared. “All ready for bed.”

Abby’s mouth had gone dry. Her cock strained against the fabric of her briefs. She needed some relief. She couldn’t even deny it now. “Alex, I really need you to go to someone else’s room. I need to take care of this.” She pointed down to crouch. The bulge was considerably bigger than it had been a few seconds ago. “It is really starting to hurt.”

“It won’t bother me,” Alex said grinning at Abby as she laid on her bed channel surfing yet again. “I mean it’s not like I haven’t seen an alpha before.” The younger forward paused and looked back over at Abby, “Besides I know what you do in that shower.” Alex gave the older woman a shit-eating grin. “You aren’t exactly quiet you know.”

Abby could not believe what she was hearing. She masturbated at least every other night at camp. Playing soccer gave her so much pent up energy that she had to release before she went to bed even if that meant a sexual release. Alex had been her roommate many times. How often had the younger girl heard her jerking off in the shower?

The alpha was mortified. She hadn’t been so embarrassed since her parents had caught her making out with a girl on their bed when she was fifteen. The only teammate she had ever heard self-pleasuring had been Pinoe, and she immediately requested a room change. Why hadn’t Alex? “And you’re ok with that?”

“Sure,” is all Alex said, it was short, and confident. She leaned over to grab her water bottle, taking a sip. Alex was still stunned at how she seemed to have Abby on the ropes. The alpha seemed so unsure how to act. She was always so confident and, excuse the pun, cock sure on the field. Glancing back over at Abby then the TV, Alex decided it’s time for another comment, wanting to see how far she could push it. “I also hear all those dirty, dirty things you want to do to me.”

The older woman’s heart plummeted into her stomach. How did Alex know about the things she wanted to do? Only a handful of people knew. Abby could just hope the girl didn’t know everything. Abby had imagined many things. She still remembered Hope’s shocked face when she told the keeper about one particularly smutty dream. She had dreamt of drilling the younger girl in the ass while they were on the playing field. The other alphas stood around them watching her ‘pass the torch’ onto her protégé. Another time she had dreamed about having the omega on her knees sucking her off. She had been trying to show her that she was still the top dog no matter how much media hype the new superstar got.

Abby’s whispered her words, fear written in every syllable she spoke. “Who told you?”

“I have my ways” Alex smirked, “and like I said, you aren't very quiet.” The girl stood up and walked towards Abby, closing the space between them quickly. “So tell me Abs,” Alex growled, “do you really want to fuck me in the ass?”

Abby’s penis hurt too much not to need attention. She moved her hand down to over her shorts, but Alex grabbed her hand stopping. “I asked you a question.”

The alpha couldn’t take it, she crushed their lips together. Her mouth moved hard against her teammate. Abby took Alex’s bottom lip into her mouth sucking on it hard before gripping it between her teeth and pulling on the delicate flesh. The younger woman moaned; she didn’t think her friend would taste this good. Her body moved into Abby’s feeling the bulge pressed up against her mound. The heat could be felt even between the two layers of fabric.

Alex’s hand moved her hand into her friend’s pants. She wasn’t afraid of handjobs; they were her specialty. The hot meat under her hand twitched when she moved her fingers around the tip. Abby moaned at the feeling. It had been so long since her last relationship. She couldn’t even count the months since she had fucked anything that wasn’t her own hand.

Alex slowly stroked Abby with a huge grin on her face, she felt like she was in control. The younger girl stopped, and took a few steps back. Folding her arms she looked at the sight before her, a rock hard Abby Wambach desperate for a release. “You still haven’t answered my question,” Alex said in a very frustrated tone. “All I want is you to answer my question,” she stopped talking and moved closer to Abby. As she stood in front of her, she got on her tiptoes whispering, “Just answer it, and I’ll make you cum like you haven’t in a long time.”

The alpha’s mouth opened on it’s own violation letting out the truth she would never have spoken if she wasn’t so desperate for release. “Fuck, yes. I want your ass, and I want everyone to watch me taking it.”

Alex had the best ass on the team everyone thought so. It was something that alphas around the globe praised. She had even gotten a marriage proposal from a Saudi prince who had seen a photo of her in a bikini. At least the omega had been smart enough to turn it down. The team would have killed the guy before letting him take their Alex.  

The omega knew that Abby liked her. Pinoe, who had hidden tape recorders around camp, had played a particularly interesting conversation between Abby and Hope for the young forward. It was the reason the omega was confident in her actions. She had already heard the alpha talking about wanting her. Now she just wanted to hear it in person.

Alex smirked hearing Abby say that. Her hand moved back down to the alpha’s throbbing cock. A thought went through her head about speed things up, but she is enjoying the level of control she had right now. She was about to open her mouth again, but feared that would ruin the mood. The sounds of their skin against each other, and Abby’s moans of pleasure were enough for Alex. Her free hand moved down the taller woman’s body.  

The alpha moaned. It was a beautiful feeling to be massaged by such a gorgeous woman, but she had to know something. “Alex, do you like me?” she asked, the thought had been bugging her for months. She wanted the omega, but she more than anything, she wanted Alex to want her.

The younger woman’s eyes met Abby’s. “How about I show you how I feel?” She was on her knees before Abby could say anything. The older woman’s protest died on her lips as her penis was enveloped in the warmth of the omega’s mouth. Her hips rocked forward pushing more of her length into the young forward’s mouth.

Alex bobbed up and down on her mentor’s cock. She knew she was good at this; she had been told numerous times. Taking it slow had left the omega’s mind as she started to furiously move up and down Abby’s cock. Reaching behind Abby she grabbed both of her ass cheeks pulling the alpha close.

The shorthaired woman’s moan was interrupted as the door opened slamming into the wall. Her body moved forward in surprising causing Alex to choke on her cock. The alpha’s head turned in shock to the door. There stood Cap. Her face did not look in the least bit happy. “What the fuck is going on here?”

The omega let the dick slip from her mouth. Alex had a complete ‘oh shit’ look on her face. She stammered words as she stood up. “It isn't what it looks like, I swear.”

Cap glared at her teammates. Pia trusted them. Though not enough that she didn’t give Christie orders to watch out for them. She had even slipped the older player a card to their room. Abby had a bad habit of ignoring people knocking after the time Pinoe had gotten her to answer the door just to shot her with a water gun. “How could you?”

“Listen, we are adults and can handle ourselves,” Abby said finally taking control of the situation. Her penis had not lost its hardness. The cock stuck out from her body still glistening with Alex’s spit. “Hope and Kelley are over in the next room fucking like rabbits so don’t give me that look.”

Rampone couldn’t deal with this shit anymore. She was too old to have to play babysitter to her adult teammates. “You know what? Fuck it! Do whatever you want. I’m going to go find Carli.” With that the older alpha was out of the room slamming the door behind her leaving the two forwards to do whatever the hell they wanted. She was going to get her own omega to do naughty things with.

* * *

 

**Notes**

**Osolonewsday: Thanks for following us through this story. Hope you liked it. We added the Abby/Alex stuff just for you Abbyforever. Prompts** [ **here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **.**

**Aud-89: Thanks for reading, hope the ending was good for everyone. Also, you can send prompts to me too** [ **here**](http://aud-89.tumblr.com/) **.**


End file.
